parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Octavia and Dave (Lilo and Stitch)
Badly Drawn Rainbow's spoof of Lilo and Stitch. Cast (original film) *Lilo - Octavia (My Little Pony) *Stitch - Dave (Total Drama) *Nani - Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony) *David - Spike (My Little Pony) *Jumba - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Pleakley - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Cobra Bubbles - Genie (Aladdin) *Grand Councilwoman - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Gantu - Discord (My Little Pony) *Mrs. Hasagawa - Granny Smith (My Little Pony) *Moses Puloki - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony) *Myrtle Edmonds - Lightning Dust (My Little Pony) *Elena, Teresa and Yuki - Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Ice Cream Man - Shining Armor (My Little Pony) Cast (TV films) Alongside the same casts as before: *Doctor Jacques von Hamsterviel - Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Reuben - Owen (Total Drama) *Sparky - Scott (Total Drama) *Richter - B (Total Drama) *Phantasmo - Max (Total Drama) *Clip - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Spooky - Shawn (Total Drama) *Cannonball - Sugar (Total Drama) *Gigi (Yapper) - Sky (Total Drama) *Ying and Yang - Cody and Noah (Total Drama) *Kixx - Rodney (Total Drama) *Splodyhead - Harold (Total Drama) *Amnesio - Chester (Total Drama) *Swirly - Dawn (Total Drama) *Fibber - Blaineley (Total Drama) *Tank - Sam (Total Drama) *Sprout - Heather (Total Drama) *Elastico - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Yaarp - Mike (Total Drama) *627 - Justin (Total Drama) *Topper - Dakota (Total Drama) *Sinker - Manitoba (Total Drama) *Nosy - Sierra (Total Drama) *Finder - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Slushy - Duncan (Total Drama) *Dupe - Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Houndini - Zoey (Total Drama) *Shortstuff - Scarlett (Total Drama) *Angel - Ella (Total Drama) *Felix - Courtney (Total Drama) *Babyfier - Cameron (Total Drama) *Bonnie and Clyde - Svetlana and Vito (Total Drama) *Slugger - Tyler (Total Drama) *Hunkahunka - Jasmine (Total Drama) *Sample - Gwen (Total Drama) *Drowsy - Samey (Total Drama) (WILL FINISH THIS LATER...I'm literally fresh out of ideas) Original Octavia and Dave Parts *Part 1 - Chris McLean's Trial *Part 2 - Dave Escapes *Part 3 - A Deal is Made/"He Mele no Lilo" *Part 4 - Dance School *Part 5 - Genie the Social Worker *Part 6 - A Shooting Star *Part 7 - At the Human Shelter *Part 8 - "Stuck on You" *Part 9 - At Vinyl's Job *Part 10 - Sleepover at Octavia and Vinyl's *Part 11 - The Ugly Duckling/The Next Morning *Part 12 - "Devil in Disguise" *Part 13 - "Equestrian Roller Coster Ride" *Part 14 - "Aloha Oe" *Part 15 - A Glimmer of Hope *Part 16 - Chaotic Destruction *Part 17 - Ohana Means Family *Part 18 - Nobody Gets Left Behind *Part 19 - "Burnin' Love" Dave! The Movie parts *Part 1 - Discord's Mission/"Slicin' Sand"/Mayhem at the Beach *Part 2 - Ohana Problems/Discord's Revenge/Chris Gets Kidnapped *Part 3 - Vinyl and Spike Come Home/Space Mission/The Other Experiments *Part 4 - Vinyl and Octavia Reunite/Vinyl and Chef Make Phone Calls/Octavia's Idea/Activating Scott *Part 5 - Chris Meets Boingo/Octavia and Dave Search for Scott/Activating Owen *Part 6 - Octavia and Dave Talk to Lightning Dust/So Past Her Bedtime/Chef Calls Chris *Part 7 - Genie Arrives/A Rescue Mission/Octavia and Dave Catch Scott/Aloha, Cousin! *Part 8 - The Call/At the Lighthouse/Jasmine Returns/Scott to the Rescue/To tbe Ship *Part 9 - Space Showdown/The Experiments Are Freed/Imprisoned/Boingo Interrogates Octavia and Dave *Part 10 - Scott Rescues Dave/Dave Rescues Octavia/The Final Chase/The Ship Crashes *Part 11 - Octavia, Dave and Scott Return Home/Scott's One True Place/The Importance of Ohana/A New Mission/End Credits ("Aloha E Komo Mai") *Part 12 - I'll Get The Wig... Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Lilo and Stitch Movies Spoof